KARA
Profile *'Group name:' 카라 / KARA *'Debut date:' 2007-Mar-29 status: disbanded *'Talent agency:' DSP Media Members *Park Gyu Ri *Han Seung Yeon *Goo Ha Ra, joined 2008-Jul-25 *Huh Young Ji, joined 2014-Aug-18 Former Members *Kim Sung Hee (김성희), left 2008-Feb-28 *Nicole Jung, left 2014-Jan-16 *Kang Ji Young, joined 2008-Jul-25, left 2014-Apr-05 TV Shows *Secret Love (Dramacube, 2014) *URAKARA (TV Tokyo, 2011) *Hero (MBC, 2009) cameo *That Person Is Coming (MBC, 2008) cameo TV Show Theme Songs *''Temperature of Time'' by Han Seung Yeon - At the Moment.. OST (2018) *''Good Day'' by Goo Ha Ra - Jugglers OST (2018) *''Universe'' by Park Gyu Ri - Smashing on Your Back OST (2017) *''So The Stars Can Hear'' by Han Seung Yeon and Kim Da Hyun - Guitars and Hot Pants OST (2014) *''Rain Tears Instead'' by Nicole Jung with Jung Il Woo - The Night Watchman OST (2014) *''Hello'' by Park Gyu Ri and Han Seung Yeon - Blade Man OST (2014) *''Should I Love Alone?'' by Han Seung Yeon - Her Lovely Heels OST (2014) *''Kiss (Korean Ver.)'' by Park Gyu Ri - Galileo 2 OST (2013) *''The Most Loved (Korean Ver.)'' by Park Gyu Ri - Galileo 2 OST (2013) *''Magic of Love (Korean Ver.)'' by Goo Ha Ra - Galileo 2 OST (2013) *''I Will Wait'' by Park Gyu Ri - Nail Shop Paris OST (2013) *''Breaking Fate'' by Park Gyu Ri - The Great Seer OST (2012) *''Rainbow Rose'' by Kang Ji Young - Rainbow Rose OST (2012) *''I Love You More Than My Soul'' by Park Gyu Ri - Tasty Life OST (2012) *''Because of Love'' by Han Seung Yeon - Warrior Baek Dong Soo OST (2011) *''Indecisive'' by Park Gyu Ri and Jo Hyun Young (조현영) of Rainbow - Hooray for Love OST (2011) *''Looking Only At You'' by Park Gyu Ri - City Hunter OST (2011) *''Now I Say 'Thank You''' - URAKARA OST (2011) *''SOS'' - URAKARA OST (2011) *''My Love'' by Park Gyu Ri and Kang Ji Young - Dae Mul OST (2010) *''Super Star'' by Han Seung Yeon - Mary Stayed Out All Night OST (2010) *''Stars Falling From the Sky'' - Stars Falling From the Sky OST (2010) *''Love is Fire'' - Boys Over Flowers OST (2009) *''Fighting'' - Catch a Kang Nam Mother OST (2007) Movie Theme Songs *''Spring Snow'' by Park Gyu Ri - Two Rooms, Two Nights OST (2016) *''Far Away From Anywhere'' by Huh Young Ji - You Look Tasty 2 OST (2015) *''Miracle'' by Han Seung Yeon - Why Did You Come to My House OST (2009) Theater Theme Songs *''Miracle'' by Han Seung Yeon with Kim Soo Hyung (김수형) - Fool Victor OST (2014) *''You, You'' by Park Gyu Ri with Kim Hyung Gon - Chrysanthemum Fragrance OST (2014) Trivia *On January 15, 2016, DSP Media announced Gyuri, Seungyeon and Hara's departure from the company due to contracts expiring. The company also noted that Youngji would continue her music career as a solo artist. External Links *Profile (Daum) *Profile (Naver) *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:K-Pop Group